cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicolet Hax
Related Links *Belvon *The Holy City of Aria *Mostly Harmless Alliance *Belvon Crusaders *Ark Premier League Pre-Belvon Early Life Nicolet Hax was born Christoph Nicolet in rural North America. During his early years the family moved around the mid west until Nicolet was eight when they finally settled around the Lake Michigan area. The region was predominantly socialistic and suffered from strong government control over the populace. In defiance to growing up in such an environment, Nicolet developed strong conservative ideals which left him isolated from many of his peers. Nicolet’s teen years would see him finally embrace Christianity after a life of fighting it. However, during this period local governments began to view religion as a threat to it’s supremacy and outlawed the practice of any faith. Many families of many religions gathered in secret to worship. Nicolet, witnessing the size of underground defiance to the government began crafting plans to lead the people in revolt. Not sure that a religious power base could be counted on to go to such extremes as government coupe d'état, Nicolet began to look for others that have been oppressed. Luckily for him, the government began to restrict certain scientific and historic education. The Leader After graduating high school, Nicolet went to college to study art. During the day he was an upstanding student and citizen of the state, but during the evening hours Nicolet preached the ills of the government to an ever growing band of supporters. Nicolet began building his base by creating a safe place where people could freely speak out against the government, but when the supporters became larger in number he began leading political protest for which he was arrested twice. During one of his stays in prison, Nicolet’s followers broke off into two groups: one that believed that it was time for strong military action, and one that believed that demonstrations were still the way to go. The first group attempted a military coup but was quickly destroyed due to lack of size and preparation. With the recent display of “treason” the government began to crack down even more heavily on anti-state groups. By the time Nicolet was released from prison half of his followers were either dead or jailed. Determined not to loose all he had built, Nicolet began to rebuild his base by creating a secret society of sorts. Many measures were taken to guard the identity of the members and meeting places became more and more “off the radar.” With his power base built back twice what it was before the failed coup, members once again began to consider an overthrow. This issue, obviously controversial amongst the members, threatened to once again tear the group in two. Nicolet, seeing the destruction of his followers on the horizon, used all his political prowess to quell the notion and after much work succeeded. It became clear that retaking their homeland would be a near impossibility and an atmosphere of discontent plagued the group. Enter Elwin During a routine recruitment search, Nicolet met a woman named Audrey Elwin. Elwin had been engaged in a similar quest as Nicolet but on a larger scale. Hailing from the east coast, Elwin was trekking across North America gathering the persecuted into her ranks and leading them west in search a land they could all call home. Nicolet held long talks with Elwin about helping him and his followers retake their country, but Elwin refused to give military aid. After a week of conversing, Elwin convinced Nicolet that the best solution would be to leave their homeland and accompany Elwin and her followers west. Nicolet took this idea to his followers which received both criticism and praise. The strong military minded portion of the group refused to consider the idea of conceding their dreams of liberating their country and so stayed behind while the rest of the group left with Nicolet and Elwin. For the next two years Elwin and Nicolet made their way west, swinging south along the way. Many small totalitarian governments that dotted the continent provided more and more followers and soon the group numbered just over ten thousand (which was broken into smaller bands). It was clear by this time to both leaders that they needed to find a permanent settlement and so Elwin sent word to all the band leaders to secure passage to Asia. Finding Paradise The bands met up in Eastern Asia and trekked north where they came to a peninsula by the yellow sea. The refugees (as the people following Elwin where now refereed) made a small settlement on the eastern tip of the peninsula. The small town was composed of makeshift houses that offered little protection from the elements, but it’s location next to the sea gave the people a ready supply of fish to eat. Little by little the settlement grew and soon permanent houses were constructed. This, however, attracted the attention of a neighboring country. During this time Nicolet had become primarily a fisherman but was also preforming construction of new houses. Elwin had taken over as Mayor of the town and appointed Nicolet as a deputy to take over her responsibilities in her absence. It should be noted that there is controversy as to the relationship between Audrey and Nicolet at this time. There are those who speculate that there were talks of marriage to help solidify the two power bases as there was growing resent by Nicolet’s base in regard to the backseat role he was taking to Audrey in government power. The royal house disputes any romantic relationship or marriage talks as do the small group that consider Audrey a saint. The General The reasons are still unknown, but in early April a neighboring country sent soldiers to conquer the refugee town. A messenger from the opposing army visited the town and gave Audrey the choice to concede to their armed might or be massacred. Audrey refused to give up the people’s newly found freedom and so roughly thirty minutes latter the town was under attack. Nicolet is credited for organizing the refugees and helping them find weapons with which to fight in the minutes before the actual battle began. As these were mostly fisherman and farmers, simple tools like pitch forks, sickles and knives were used to arm the citizens. Very few possessed real weapons. Audrey is known to have wielded a rapier and it is now on display at her memorial. Nicolet and some others of his base had forged swords for themselves in the months prior, but it is estimated that they numbered less than 200. The two forces lined up at the cities edge. The conquering army was much better equipped then the refugees but were grossly outnumbered as all ten thousand refugees were standing on the battle field. The army slowly began marching toward the refugees but no one from the other side advanced. Most of the refugees were people seeking a peaceful existence to practice their religion and so were hesitant to fight. After trying to urge the masses to charge, Audrey finally ran into battle by herself. She was quickly cut down by honed swords of the army. With utter shock at what they had just seen, the refugees stood stunned. Nicolet seeing the imminent destruction of all they had worked for began to anger up the refugees and soon ten thousand infuriated people rushed the battle field. The first battle left the refugees victorious, but there were more soldier on the way to finish the job. Nicolet ordered his people to collect the weapons and armor from the dead soldiers (as well as the body of their fallen heroine) and by the time reinforcements arrived they met a very different opponent. Nicolet took over as the general for the refugees. He quickly earned the nickname Nic the Hacker for the brutal way he wielded his blade. The nickname was shortened by his soldiers to Nic the Hax and then to simply Hax. The war would last for three days of on and off again fighting. There were many bodies piling on the field and the ground began to soften and become slippery from the spilt blood that had socked into it. With their superior numbers, Nicolet devised many battle plans that involved flanking. On the last day of battle approximately half of Nicolet’s forces were using swords that they had taken from their enemy. The battle was eventually won when the army’s general was captured by Nicolet’s forces. Nicolet marched the general onto the empty field where the army could see and publicly decapitated him with his own sword. Shortly after, a messenger from the invaders was sent to give word of their surrender. After the Founding of Belvon The Sovereign After the war was over and the dead buried, the refugees needed a leader. The leaders of the many bands gathered and drew up a government to best serve the people. It was decided that a the best option was a hybrid Republic/Monarchy. The Stewart (or King) would be strong enough to keep the diverse population from tearing itself apart while the representatives (such as the mayors and governors) would ensure the citizens still had a voice. Nicolet was the only other leader the people knew and his contributions to the war cemented a strong power base amongst all who fought. When an official election was put together Nicolet ran unopposed and was elected unanimously. Using his new power of Stewart, Nicolet organized a massive building effort to construct The Holy City of Aria. During this time of building everyone worked toward the goal of creating a haven for all who would seek a place to live in religious, academic, and personal peace. Nicolet using his experience building homes during the first days of settlement was amongst the labors who laid stones, raised walls and dug utility systems. His work in stabilizing the fledgling government and his work at literally the ground level endeared the people to Nicolet. At this point Belvon was a city state and quite small. Despite her lack of military might or importance on the world scene, Belvon was sent many invitations from various alliances to join. On April 24th Nicolet received one such message from Sir Sci, founder of the alliance Nations of Ascended Honor. Nicolet was impressed with the ideals that NOAH was founded upon and after reviewing the charter immediately filed an application for Belvon to join. The application was accepted and Belvon gained the military protection of NOAH member nations along with the knowledge of older nations in regard to optimizing Belvon’s construction. Category:Individuals